Some high-clearance sprayers have axle sliders for mounting swingarms and axle-supporting legs to a chassis frame. The axle sliders can be removed from the frames to allow for collapsing and shipping the sprayers and for adjusting track width on sprayers with leg widening capabilities. To improve sliding characteristics between the axle sliders and the frame, wear slider pads made from low-friction materials have been provided at slider-to-frame sliding engagement interfaces. Currently, large slider wear pads are attached to both the top and bottom surfaces of each axle slider leg. Small strip-like slider wear pads are arranged against inwardly-facing surfaces of outer ends of the frame slider receivers, which provide wear material at the openings of the frame slider receivers. At the front slider receivers, the small strip-like slider wear pads collectively extend about and line the entire outer opening with some of the strip-like slider wear pads being shimmed. At the back of the slider receivers, the small strip-like slider wear pads are arranged at top and bottom inwardly-facing surfaces. Pad retainers are secured to the outer ends of the front and back frame slider receivers to hold the small strip-like slider wear pads in the frame slider receivers. Such a system has a lot of components that correspondingly require multiple steps to assemble and maintain. On machines with leg widening capabilities, each frame slider receiver has four grease fittings at front, rear, top, and bottom walls of frame slider receivers so there are sixteen grease points at the leg widening joints between the frame slider receivers and axle sliders.